1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance shaft assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a balance shaft assembly for a vehicle in which a rear cover of a balance housing is integrally formed in an oil pan.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a balance shaft assembly is disposed to reduce vibration generated while an engine operates. In the balance shaft assembly, a driven gear is connected with a crankshaft pulley by a power transmission belt, and a balance shaft coupled with the driven gear attenuates vibration of an engine while rotating at the same or double speed in the same or opposite direction with the crankshaft during the operation of the engine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a balance shaft assembly is coupled to the bottom of a cylinder block 2 by a plurality of fasteners (not shown), such as bolts, with the lower portion inside an oil pan 1.
That is, the balance shaft assembly is additionally disposed between cylinder block 2 and oil pan 1, but the thickness of a housing (not shown) of the balance shaft assembly or oil pan 1 and a gap therebetween are added by adding the balance shaft assembly to the existing layout, such that it is difficult to ensure the ground clearance of a vehicle.
There may be interference between the parts P, such as pipes and connecting members, since a space therebetween is narrow while the housing of the balance shaft assembly is mounted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.